Les jours de pluie
by yuki-604
Summary: Elle avait toujours détesté les jours de pluie, surtout ceux où elle était seule...


Je n'ai jamais aimé les jours de pluie, et cela a empiré depuis la mort de mon frère. Ce sont des jours mornes, où le monde est triste et les gens maussades. Ces jours-là, on dirait que le ciel pleure, comme pour rappeler la misère du monde. Le ciel est gris, et prive le monde de ses couleurs. C'est pourtant chouette, les couleurs. Ça met du baume au cœur, surtout les beaux jours : les rayons du soleils éclaboussent de leur chaude lumière ces couleurs, et leur permettent d'être plus vives, plus éclatantes. On se sent plus joyeux rien qu'à les observer. Mon frère prétendait que c'était une réaction psychologique. Sans doute avait-il raison, mais je ne savais jamais trop s'il était sérieux ou s'il inventait juste n'importe quoi.

Assise près de la fenêtre de mon appartement, je regarde d'un air morne les gouttes de pluie qui glissent en sinuant le long de la vitre. Parfois elles sont rapides et parfois non. Certaines fois, deux d'entre elles se rejoignent et fusionnent en une, se grossissant mutuellement avant de reprendre leur inévitable descente vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Le bruit de clapotis incessant des gouttes qui frappent le toit me déprime. Riko est en déplacement et Kurosaki n'est pas chez lui, je me sens seule. Soupirant, je jette un œil las à mon portable, sagement posé à côté de moi. Par pure habitude, je le saisit et, pour me changer les idées, je parcours les messages de Daisy, cherchant du réconfort dans la douceur de ses mots, dans ses phrases si rassurantes. Je les connais par cœur à force, mais ils réussissent toujours à me faire oublier mes tracas.

"J'ai Daisy, Daisy est là, il veille sur moi". Ces pensées m'ont souvent sauvée. Mon très cher Daisy. Même en connaissant son identité, d'une certaine manière pour moi il resterai Daisy. Il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, sans sa présence constante à mes côtés. Que serai-je devenue sans ses mots salvateurs ? Comment aurais-je évolué sans son soutien ? Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ces mots si chéris ne m'apportent pas la paix habituelle. J'ai une sensation de vide dans le ventre et une grosse boule dans la gorge. J'ai besoin d'air. Poussée par une dernière étincelle d'énergie, je gagne la porte, sors sur le pallier et m'adosse au mur, respirant à plein poumons l'air à la fois glacé et humide. Les bras autour des genoux, le regard dans le vague, je contemple sans les voir les filets d'eau qui dégoulinent du toit. Il fait vraiment froid. Une bourrasque de vent rabat mes cheveux sur mon visage, et j'ai ainsi l'occasion de constater qu'ils commencent à friser.

"Kurosaki va encore se moquer de mes frisottis, à son retour."

Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire, et je tourne mon regard vers la porte de son appartement. J'ai envie de le voir. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? S'il était là, cette journée morose le serait moins. En quelques phrases, il réussirait à chasser mes idées noires.

Je n'aime pas les jours de pluie, surtout quand je suis seule : trop de mauvais souvenirs remontent alors à la surface. des souvenirs qui datent de l'époque où je n'avais pas encore Daisy...

Sentant mon moral chuter à nouveau, je serre les dents pour réprimer les larmes que je sens monter et qui me brûlent les yeux.

"Non, ça suffit, reprend-toi Teru ! Du nerf ! C'est ridicule de pleurer comme ça ! m'exhortais-je mentalement. Que dirais Kurosaki s'il te voyait ainsi ? Il se moquerait de toi !"

Mais Kurosaki n'est pas là...

A cette pensée, je me redresse brutalement, comme piquée par une aiguille. Alors quoi ? Sans Kurosaki à mes côtés, je ne vaux pas plus que cela ? Je suis si fragile qu'il me faut constamment quelqu'un pour me protéger ? Une absence et je m'effondre comme une enfant apeurée ? Je veux vraiment dépendre de lui à ce point ? Non. Je dois être sa force, comme lui est la mienne.

Revigorée, je sens un regain d'énergie monter en moi, j'ai brusquement l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. Pour chasser ces idées noires, je me frappe les joues vigoureusement, à deux mains, comme pour me réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La voix, à la fois perplexe et moqueuse, provient de ma gauche, en direction de l'escalier. Je tourne vivement la tête, même si je sais déjà à qui appartient cette voix, que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes. Et en effet, Kurosaki se tient là, trempé, des sacs de courses dans les mains.

- C'est une nouvelle forme de massage. Pour rehausser mon teint.

Ma voix, tranquille, à l'air d'énoncer une vérité indiscutable, mais je vois qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Il me laisse un regard incrédule :

- Ah... si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, c'est pas ça qui suffira à te rendre jolie. Déjà que t'as des frisottis et un bonnet A...

Je lui lance un regard noir, lourd de menaces que j'ai bien l'intention d'appliquer un jour :

- Absolument. Sois chauve, Kurosaki !

Je le vois réprimer un sourire avant qu'il ne m'ordonne :

- Parfait. Alors, en tant que bon larbin, tu va m'aider à ranger les courses, compris ?

Poussant un soupir feint, je me redresse en marmonnant :

- Compris, chef.

Pendant que je me dirige vers lui en faisant semblant de trainer les pieds, alors que je meurs d'envie de me précipiter vers lui, je me rends compte que le poids sur mon cœur a disparu. Je sens un sourire me monter aux lèvres, que je ne parviens pas à effacer. Je sais qu'il l'a vu et, fidèle à lui-même, il ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer une réflexion narquoise :

-Si ça te rends si heureuse de bosser, je vais tâcher de trouver de quoi te faire trimer encore davantage ! Tiens, demain tu balaiera la cours ET tu tailleras la haie !

Je prends une mine horrifiée, mais au fond, je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre de pouvoir rester auprès de lui plus longtemps, et il le sait. Dans un geste désormais familier, il m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

- Aller, on rentre, ça caille.

- D'accord.

Je prends conscience que la pluie tombe toujours du ciel, encore plus fort qu'avant, mais je m'en fiche. Ça ne m'atteint plus. Je regarde cette eau qui rejoint la terre comme à regret, inlassablement, ce ciel qui semble sangloter, et pourtant je me sens bien, comme si mon propre cœur me réchauffait de l'intérieur.

- Teru ?

Kurosaki m'appelle du pas de sa porte, avec sur le visage une légère inquiétude qu'il ne parvient pas à dissimuler totalement. Cette vision m'attendrit. Kurosaki, en tant que Daisy, sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas la pluie, et il se fait du soucis pour moi, sous ses airs bourrus, je le sais.

- Je vais bien.

En lui répondant, je lui retourne un sourire sincère qui semble le rassurer.

Et c'est vrai. Il pleut des cordes, mais je me sens bien. Mes idées noires sont loin. Je ne suis plus seule. Kurosaki est là, et derrière son attitude un peu rude, je sens la présence de ce Daisy, si cher à mes yeux, dont la prévenance m'a tant soutenue toutes ces années.

- Si tu te magne pas de rentrer, tes cheveux vont tellement friser que tu gardera ces frisottis que je vois d'ici pour le reste de ta vie ! me menace-t-il.

A cet instant, je suis persuadée que tant qu'il sera là, je ne craindrai plus les jours de pluie.

Je le rejoins en courant, et la porte se referme sur nos incessantes chamailleries.


End file.
